Revolt
by xinhai
Summary: A new faction on Earth is rising up, threatening everything that Mengsk had fought for. It is up to Raynor's comrades and rebel groups to stop this from happening...Of course deceit and betrayal are always in the mix.


Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any part if it, this story is simply based on the game series and is completely fictional based on my own thoughts. A few of the characters are of my own creation. Please don't sue.

(The events in this story are just some of my own thoughts about what could've happened between Mengsk's victory over the Confederates and the coming of the UED. I will try to update every week, enjoy.)

Revolt

Chapter 1:

"Hmm, good coffee Jill, thanks a lot," Mengsk whispered to his house servant, trying to hide his voice from the bearded man in the monitor.

"Oh did I miss something, or did the ever ambitious self-made emperor just compliment someone by his own will?"

"Would you like something else, Mr. Mengsk?" Jill asked.

"He says yes, that old fuck wants Kerrigan back. Don't you Mengsk? Tell me, do you feel any regret at all after finding out what happened to her?"

"Raynor...I'm on the brink of losing my patience with you, what was done had to be done in order to defeat the confederates. By the way, have you heard of the news from Earth?"

Raynor scowled at Mengsk's attempt to change the subject. _That old fuck, pulling his tricks again_.

"...So...Have you?"

"Yes, and I believe I have a good idea of where this conversation is going."

"Right again my boy. Our espionage team sent back some very interesting reports from Earth. It appears that a group known as the UED, the United Earth Directory, has risen to power recently, and is adamant about sending a second wave of forces unto our sector in order to end the War. But the Earth people are not quite happy about losing another generation of their offspring...I believe there is a chance for us to cause a revolt and bring down the UED, thus saving us the trouble of fighting them at our doorstep."

"Alright, give me the name of the contact."

"Victor Calhoun, the head of several rebel groups."  
"I'll get on it," Raynor said as he leaned forward to turn off the monitor.  
"By that, I am assuming you yourself would be on a ship to Earth, yes?" Mengsk ventured.

"Of course Mengsk, why would I NOT follow one of your fucking suicidal orders and fight like a fanatic in the name of the Emperor? I said I will take care of it, now fuck off."

The screen turned black.

As Raynor walked along the main hallway of his command center, his eternal thoughts slowly covered up his anger toward Mengsk. _Fenix...Kerrigan...The Overmind... As if I didn't already have enough worries on my mind, now this UED has to pop up and rub the shit in my face_. Completely unaware of the salutes which he was supposed to return to his comrades, he walked by himself across the sky-bridge to Starport B4, where his elite pilots resided.

"Whoa hey, what's up my man, I see you still got the beard thing going," Kan blurted out. A black guy, extremely muscular, Kan has served with Raynor ever since the day the Confederacy showed its true face, and has scars all over his body to show for it. Thus why he was one of Raynor's most trusted Lieutenants. "Long time no see."

"And we won't see for long," Raynor muttered. "Gather up the guys in the briefing room C, right under the wraith platforms."

"Wait—"

Kan didn't have the chance to finish his question before Raynor walked into an office to prepare briefing materials. _Why did I become an elite pilot?_

About a quarter hour later, most of the division signed in at the briefing room, and Raynor came in just before the last two lazy slackers, Barney and Felipe, barely awake from last night's party.

"You two, hurry up." Raynor yelled half heartedly. Barney and Felipe were well known by names such as "Scumbags" and "Pot-heads", for they got drunk at every party. But people still had to put up with them because of their uncanny skills at piloting wraiths. "I should've charged two dollars for every beer you two drank."

"Hey man, we got nooo money, had ta spend them on 'em hoes, eh Barney?"

"Yeh man—," Barney tripped and fell.

Generally the guys at barracks laugh at jokes about hoes and such, but no one in this room even gave the sign of a chuckle. Last time the Pot-heads said they stuffed a dead guy full of spider mines, left him in a Zerg territory for them lings, no one took them seriously. The idea seemed funny to the guys at first, but later on they found out that was really what the two drunks did, and Raynor even gave them two a 5% salary cut because of it.

After Barney and Felipe took their seats, Raynor began his briefings.

"I believe the assignment is clear. Kan, get these slackers into wraiths and dropships ASAP, I will be supplying you a small group of marines, medics, weapons, and siege tank blue prints. Prepare for take off in three hours, any questions?"

Everyone looked stunned. The chance of coming back alive from this mission is so small, it makes going single handedly against a zealot seem like a better prospect.

Kan was more angry than stunned. "So, you want us to go there, contact this Victor guy, distribute the weapons, AND come back AFTER we've helped the rebels gain an upper hand?"

"No, I want you to buy a Barbie and jack to it day and night."

"Man what the fuck, are you shitting us here? This division has fought along side you through so many years, you are sending us to our deaths like this?"

"Not ME Kan, it's Mengsk."

"And why are you not coming? Because you know it's a suicidal mission!" Several voices in the audience cried out.

"If I go along with you guys, who the fuck do you think will be keeping an eye on Mengsk's ass, making sure he doesn't fuck you guys the way he fucked Kerrigan, Santa Claus?"

Silence.

"Dismissed, you now have 2 hours and 55 minutes."

_God I hate this, sending my closest friends to an almost certain death. But it's better than sending in some random division of amateurs, these guys have a much better chance of surviving...god help them._

(Thanks for reading, I would greatly appreciate your reviews. Chapter 2 will be here shortly :D :D. I would love to hear your feedbacks about the storyline, my writing style, and especially my errors, so I could deliver better stories for yall SC lovers-- )


End file.
